doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Central Entertainment
Colonia Nápoles México CDMX |servicios = - Doblaje al español, inglés, portugués y chino - Diseño de audio - Subtitulaje - Post 5.1 - Post DOLBY ATMOS |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |eslogan = We love to entertain |fundador = Omar Noé Tovar Carbajal |sitio_web = www.centralenter.com|facebook = Central Entertainment México|instagram = centralenter_mexico}}Central Entertainment www.centralenter.com es una ' '''Casa Productora de Doblaje mexicana especializada en doblaje neutro al español, inglés y portugués para: Theatricals, Digital y Homevideo. Fundada en 2006 por el productor Omar Noé Tovar Carbajal. Se encuentra ubicada en la calle de Nebraska no. 197 Colonia Nápoles, México, DF. El crédito que lo caracteriza al término de sus producciones es "'Doblaje realizado en CentralEnter.com'". Producciones 'Películas' '''IMAGEM filmes & LATAM Picture' * 50 sombras de Black * 7 deseos * Equals (Almas gemelas) * Animal crackers * Bajo cero: milagro en la montaña * Birth of the dragon * Brad's Status (Un papá singular) * De-mentes maestras * Déjate querer * Deseo de matar * El ático (2016) * El círculo * El hijo de pie grande * El infiltrado (2016) * El ritual * Enemigo en la red * Extraordinario (Wonder) * Gnomos al ataque * Jungla * La resurrección de Louis Drax * Las nuevas aventuras de Peter Pan * Latidos en la oscuridad * Los Ilusionautas * Paddington 2 * Pixi Post y los genios de Navidad * Robinson una aventura tropical * Secretos ocultos (Marrowbone) * Secuestro en Venice * Z: La ciudad perdida 'Netflix' *Acoso del más allá *Equals (Almas gemelas) *Amigos *August Rush *Berlin Job *Dark Skies *De amor y dinero *El fantasma (2014) *El gran secuestro del señor Freddy Heineken *El incidente del paso Dyatlov *El juego del crimen *La resurrección de Louis Drax *La última profecía *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Línea de fuego *Lo mejor de mí *Mi semana con Marilyn *Tal vez es para siempre 'Quality' *August Rush *Juegos macabros *Locas por el dinero 'Theatricals' *50 sombras negras *7 deseos *El círculo *El infiltrado *El ritual *Enemigo en la red *La resurrección de Louis Drax *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Latidos en la oscuridad *Malicious en el vientre del diablo *Secretos ocultos (Marrowbone) *Paddington 2 *Secretos ocultos 'Videomax' *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? *3 días para matar *50/50 *Amigos *Cloud Atlas *De-mentes maestras *Drive: El escape *El ático *El intruso *La dama de hierro *Las novias de mis amigos *Los elegidos *La resurrección de Louis Drax *Magic Mike *Mátalos suavemente *Mentiras mortales *Mi semana con Marilyn *Poderes ocultos *Scary Movie 5 *Silver Linings Playbook *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D 'Otros' *¿Quién vivirá? *12 horas para vivir *44 minutos bajo el fuego *A prueba de hombres *Acoso del más allá *Agentes secretos *Al borde del abismo *Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto *Aprendiendo de mi *Aprendiz de magia negra *Así pasa cuando sucede *Atrapados *Barney's Version *Because I Said So *Bella *Belleza invaluable *Black Death (2da. versión) *Brick Mansions *Canción de Mallorca *Casi embarazada *Catacumbas *Cazando al seductor *Cita a ciegas *College *Cómo perder a tus amigos *Confesiones de una sociópata *Crónicas mutantes *De-mentes maestras (doblaje para cine) *Déjate querer (doblaje para cine) *Desaparecidas *Después de la vida *Dinero de reserva (2da. versión) *Dulces sueños *Dumb and Dumber To (tercera versión) *El código del miedo *El conspirador *El encierro *El escuadrón del miedo *El exorcismo de Dorothy Mills *El Fantasma *The Great Debaters *El gringo *El médico *The Hollow *El rescate *El último exorcismo, parte II *El vigilante fantasma *Empezar otra vez *Extrañas apariciones 2 (2da. versión) *Extraordinario *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Frágil *Fragmentos del destino *Furia implacable *Halloween: El inicio *Heridas del pasado *In 3 Tagen bist du tot *Intriga en Shanghai *Invierno profundo *Invocando al demonio *La casa silenciosa *La huésped *La maldición del collar *La otra hija *La perdida del diamante *La profecía del 11-11-11 *La resurrección de Louis Drax (doblaje para cine) *La tribu *La última oportunidad *La última profecía *Las aventuras de Riverbank *Línea de fuego *Lo mejor de mí *Los condenados *Los juegos hambrientos *Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros *Los muros *Mártires *Mi héroe *Mi vida, mi destino *Miedo al amanecer *Miradas ocultas *My Blueberry Nights *Napola: Doctrina Nazi *Night school *Nueva en la ciudad *Nunca podría ser tuya *Obsesión criminal *Oculus *Odd Thomas: El hechicero *París 36 *Pasión al atardecer *Por orgullo *Rojo como el cielo *Rubias por todos lados *Silencio en el lago *Smiley Face *Solitary Man *Splice (Quality) *Suegra al ataque *Swing Vote *Tal vez es para siempre *The Girl in the Park *The Grey *The Words *Tropa élite 2 *Un amor por siempre *Un gran mentiroso *Una chica fuera de serie *Una coartada perfecta *Una estrella en el ejército *Una familia genial *Una loca película de guerra *Una noche loca *V/H/S: Las crónicas del miedo *Vividores *WAZ: El maleficio *Willie y las maravillas de este mundo *Extraordinario (Wonder) *Z: La ciudad perdida 'Series' *¡Exploración salvaje! *¿Qué hay en nuestra comida? (segunda versión) *Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Extinción animal *Hora cero *La casa de Dani *Las aventuras de Austin Stevens *MasterChef *Pinky Dinky Doo (versión HBO) *Plaza Sésamo (versión HBO) *Strictly Soulmates 'Series animadas' *Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje mexicano) *Escuela de vampiros *Un minuto en el museo 'Películas animadas' *Azur y Asmar *El hijo de Pie Grande *Gnomos al ataque *Happy Toes: Un pingüino con suerte *Lars y el misterio del portal *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Los Ilusionautas *Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana 'Películas de anime' *El milagro de Mai Mai 'Documentales' *Cómo encontrar amor en línea *El misterio de Caravaggio *Una mamá especial 'Telenovelas chinas' *El pequeño justiciero *La vida felíz de Mao Dou Dou *Vida social en China Producciones al Portugués * Harlots * La esclava blanca 'Producciones iraníes' *Accidente *Aquí sin mi *Chocolate caliente *Como me volví millonario *El banquete *El santuario *El tercer día *La boda de Mahtab *La casa de la playa *La muchacha de las zapatillas blancas *La rosa amarilla *La vaca *Las manos vacías *Las muchachas de la esperanza *Las mujeres son ángeles *Los crisantemos *Ojo de águila *Una noche en TeheranUna noche en Teherán Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje 'Actrices de doblaje ' Directores *Carla Cerda *Eduardo Giaccardi *Francisco Reséndez *Gabriel Gama *Octavio Rojas *Omar Tovar Traductores-Adaptadores *Alam Alvarado *Alexandra Vázquez *Alicia Cruz *Alonso Ruiz *Amanda Villalón *Ana María Bernard *Ángel Zermen *Arturo Pérez *Cynthia Huelgas *Daniela Rincón *Dolores Mecado *Francisco Alvarado *Francisco Reséndez *Gerardo Gutiérrez *Gerardo Villela *Irene Tachika *Irma Reyes *Mariana Alvarez *Mariana Barrañón *Mayca Wallace *Natalia Equihua *Olympia Hinojosa *Omar Tovar *Sharoll Rellstab *Susana Rivas *Valeria Espitia Enlaces externos *Pagina Web **Central Entertainment en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s